sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pidgeotto
Pidgeotto (ピジョットォ, Pigiottō) is a dual Normal/Flying-type Bird Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Pidgey starting at level 18, which than evolves into Pidgeot at level 36. Apperance :Voice actor: Megumi Hayashibara (both English and Japanese) Pidgeotto is a large raptor-like bird. While its primary color is brown, its plumage is much more elaborate than its pre-evolution, Pidgey. Its head-crest is much longer than Pidgey's and is a reddish color. The plumage of its tail is also quite colorful, alternating between red and yellow. Other than its ornamental plumage, its basic coloration is similar to Pidgey, with pinkish-gray feet and black markings around its eyes. Pidgeotto has powerful talons to grasp prey so these claws can inflict a lot of damage. Its height is 3'07" and weight is lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities As well as being a powerful flier, it is capable of carrying prey several miles to its nest. Pidgeotto have an amazing sense of sight and hearing. Its eyesight is so good that it can spot a Caterpie from several miles up in the air. Behavior After evolution, Pidgeotto assumes a predatory niche. It claims a sprawling territory (more than 60 miles) and fiercely defends it from intruders. One must be careful when moving through the territory of a Pidgeotto; while there is no evidence that they would attack a human, their sharp claws could cause a lot of damage. Although its nest is usually in the center of its territory, it circles its territory throughout the day, looking out for prey and intruders. Habitat Pidgeotto typically dwell in forests with thick growth and large trees. They need a lot of space, and are very territorial, so it can be assumed that their territories usually do not overlap. They are most common in Kanto and Johto. Diet It is able to absorb anything into its body cavity. Major appearances Ash's Pidgeotto Ash caught a Ash's Pidgeotto in Ash Catches a Pokémon. Since then, it played a role as one of Ash's main Pokémon. It participated in the Gym battles against Team Rocket, Dr. Eggman, Brock, and Misty, and was frequently used for breaking Team Rocket's Meowth-shaped balloon. However, it was the only one of Ash's Pokémon at the time, save some of his numerous Tauros, not to participate in the Kanto League Conference. It eventually evolved into Pidgeot and left Ash's party to guard other Pidgey and Pidgeotto. Other Benji's father has a Pidgeotto which is part of his mountain patrol helping people stranded in the mountains as seen in Mountain Time. Vladimir owns a Pidgeotto which knows Aerial Ace as seen in Pokéblock, Stock and Berry. He uses it to demonstrate to other Trainers, like Ash and his Swellow, how to use the Flying attack. Minor appearances Pidgeotto appeared briefly in a fantasy in The School of Hard Knocks. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. A Pidgeotto also appeared in Pokémon Fashion Flash and The Breeding Center Secret. Multiple Pidgeotto were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. A Pidgeotto under the ownership of a Trainer, appeared in Round One - Begin!, during the Indigo League. A Pidgeotto under the ownership of an unknown Trainer, appeared in Friends to the End, during the closing ceremonies of the Kanto League. A flock of Pidgeotto appeared in Pallet Party Panic where they were attacked by a flock of Spearow and a Fearow. The flock reappeared in a flashback in Fighting Flyer with Fire. A Pidgeotto was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Pidgeotto also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Two Pidgeotto were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. A Pidgeotto appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part One. Multiple Pidgeotto appeared in Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Also, one appeared in the opening of the movie. A Pidgeotto and a flock of Pidgey briefly appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. Pidgeotto made a cameo in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. Multiple Pidgeotto made cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A pink Pidgeotto appeared in Team Rocket's fantasy in In the Pink. Multiple Pidgeotto also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Pidgeotto, Bird Pokémon. The evolved form of Pidgey. It is armed with sharp claws and dives from the sky to capture its prey. Unlike the more gentle Pidgey, Pidgeotto can be more dangerous. Approach with extreme caution. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Flying group Pokémon Category:Body style 09 Pokémon